video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Preschool Special Collection
|catalogue number = VC1255 |rating = |image1 = |running time = 50 minutes|title = Episode 451. Children's Preschool Special Collection}}Children's Preschool Special Collection is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1st June 1992. It features Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Rosie and Jim, Playbox, Brum, Sooty, Rainbow, The Wind in the Willows, Nursery Play Rhymes and Topsy & Tim. Description All your favourite characters on one video including: Thomas The Tank Engine, Rosie & Jim, Sooty, Topsy & Tim, Playbox, Rainbow, The Wind In The Willows, Brum and many more... Enjoy this 50 minute compilation of some of the most Popular Characters on children's video. Excerpts from Thomas The Tank Engine, Rosie and Jim, Sooty, Nursery Play Rhymes, Topsy & Tim, Playbox, Rainbow, Wind in the Willows and Brum have been specially compiled together in this limited edition children's preschool collection. FREE INSIDE this video you will find 2 £1 discount vouchers. You may use these vouchers to obtain £1 off a wide selection of specially stickered children's videos, exclusively at WOOLWORTHS (see inside for further details). Look out for all videos carrying this special sticker....... Episodes # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas, Percy & the Post Train # Learn to Read and Write with Rosie & Jim: Stories & Rhymes (Clip) # Playbox: Buses (Clip) # Brum: Seaside # Learn with Sooty: Start to Read (Clip) # Rainbow: Sing Song (Clip) # The Wind in the Willows: Hall For Sale & Toad's Harvest (Clip) # Nursery Play Rhymes: If you Happy and you know it (Clip) # Topsy & Tim Go Swimming Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1991. Rosie & Jim © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd, for Central Television Enterprises Ltd/ Video Collection International LTD. Playbox © 1988 Central Independent Television PLC. Brum © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd, BRUM is the trademark of Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Licensed by Hit Communications PLC. Sooty © Thames Television International/Video Collection Production 1989. Rainbow © Thames Television PLC 1991. The Wind in the Willows © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1987. Nursery Play Rhymes © 1990 Video Collection International Ltd. Topsy & Tim © 1991 Jean & Gareth Adamson/Video Collection International Ltd. This video contains excerpts taken from VC 1229, VC 1167, VC 1233, TV 8065, VC 1214, TV 8156, TV 8154, VC 1181 & VC 1240. Credits *'Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends' **Based on the Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry **"THOMAS, PERCY & THE POST TRAIN" **Told by Michael Angelis **Directed by David Mitton **Television Stories by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton **Lighting Cameraman: Terry Permane **Camera Crew: David Watkins and Nigel Permane **Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers **Figurines: Johnathan Saville **Specialist Model Makers: Jeremy King, Peter Eves and John Holmes **Special Effects: David Eves **Model Crew: Martin Gaskell and Mark Dorsett **Lighting supplied by Lee Electric Lighting **Gaffer: Michael Flynne **Snorkel Lens supplied by Grip House Ltd. **Sound Effects & Dudding by Gary Dixon and Gavin Beckwith **Post Production Facilities by Thames TV PLC **Videotape Editor: John Wright **Music Composed & Arranged by Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell **Made at: Shepperton Studios England **Processed by Technicolor **Executive Producer: Angus Wright **Production Coordinator: Rachel Roullier **Production Supervisor: Steve Asquith **Producers: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton **A Britt Allcroft Production in association with Fuji Television Network Inc. **© Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1991. *'Rosie & Jim' **© 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. for Central Television Enterprises Ltd and Video Collection International Ltd. *'Playbox '© 1988 Central Independent Television PLC. *'Brum' **"SEASIDE" **Narrated by Toyah Willcox **Written by Anne Wood and Lou Coleman **Brum Designed by Bob Berk **Brum Built by Rex Garrod Special Effects **Brum Operator: Brett Davis **Brum Second Operators: David Taylor and Dough Smith **Cast in order of appearance: Museum Owner: Mike Cavanagh **Father: John Crockett **Mother: Suzanne O'Gara **Twins: James & Oliver Barnes-Millar **Grandma: Peggy O'Gara **Little Boy: Joseph Webb **Diver: Steven Todd **Mad Aunt: Yvonne Lane **Sunbathing Daughter: Alexandra Beugg **Handsome Neighbour: Peter Thornhill **With thanks to John Crockett, Bob Dudley, Peter Miller, Francis Moran, Mrs Peck, Thanet District Council and Viking Bay Beach Staff **Lighting Cameraman: Gerry Pinches **Camera Assistant: Daryl Kibblewhite **Sound: Colin Vinton **Electrician: Barry Cook **Dubbing Mixer: Harry Jacobs **Assistant Designer: Sharon Nash **VT Editor: Jonathan Bravo and Barry Eyre **Facilities: Lynz Video Limited **Production Runner: Judith Coker **Production Secretary: Carole Thomson **Production Accountant: Mark Hollingsworth **Continuity: Val Nieberle **Production Manager: Melissa Robertson **Assistant Director: Peter Thornhill **Assistant Producer: Susan James **Title Music: Kjartan Poskitt **Music: Andrew McCrorie Shand **Designer: Bob Berk **Producer: Anne Wood **Director: Lou Coleman **© 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD. Brum is the trademark of the Ragdoll Productions (UK) LTD. Licensed by Hit Communications plc. *'Learn with Sooty' **© A Thames Television International Video Collection International Production 1989. *'Rainbow' **© Thames Television plc 1991. *'The Wind in the Willows' **Based on the Characters Created by Kenneth Grahame. **© Cosgrove Hall Productions LTD. 1987. *'Nursery Play Rhymes' with Elizabeth Watts **© 1990 Video Collection International LTD. *'Topsy & Tim' **"Go Swimming" **Based upon the books by Jean and Gareth Adamson **Published by Blackie & Son Ltd **Narrator: Roger Blake **Key Animator: Glenn Whiting **Production Coordinator: Andrew Ryder **Design: Roger McIntosh **Backgrounds: Ian Henderson **Tracing and Painting Supervisor: Dawn White **Rostrum Camera: Lyndon Pickersgill **Dubbing and Mixer:Henry Dobson **Tracing and Painting Sam Desmond, Sheila Kelly, Amanda White, Zora Cass, Jennifer Ryder and Justin White **Music by Kick Production **Producer: Mary Swindale **Directed by Timothy Forder **Produced by Bevanfield Films for Video Collection International Ltd **© 1992 Video Collection International LTD. Opening (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Children's Preschool Special Collection title card * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends intro * Start of Thomas, Percy & the Post Train (1991) Closing (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * End of Go Swimming (1991) * Topsy & Tim closing credits (long version) * Children's Preschool Special Collection title card * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Children's Pre-School Special Collection (1992) (2).png|Spine Children's Pre-School Special Collection (1992) (3).png|Back cover Children's Pre-School Special Collection (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png|Cassette Children's Pre-School Special Collection (UK VHS 1992) Cassette with BBFC E.JPG|Cassette with BBFC E Children's Pre-School Special Collection (UK VHS 1992) Inner sleeve 1.png|Inner sleeve 1 14237661_1474468452570363_4001389993218380316_n.jpg|Inner sleeve Childrens-Pre-school-Favourites-VHS-Tots-TV-Wizadora-Rosie-_57.jpg Children's Pre-School Special Collection Inside Cover.png Video clips File:Children's Pre-School Special Collection VHS (1992) Part 1|'THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE'. File:Children's Pre School Special Collection VHS (1992) Part 2 File:Children's Pre School Special Collection VHS (1992) Part 3 File:Children's Pre School Special Collection VHS (1992) Part 4 Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Playbox Category:Brum Category:Sooty Category:Rainbow Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Nursery Rhymes with Elizabeth Watts Category:Topsy and Tim Category:Children's Compilations Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Learn with Sooty Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Central Video Category:Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Roger Blake (Topsy & Tim Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC U Category:Woolworths Exclusive Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Elizabeth Watts (Presenter) Category:Geoffrey Hayes (Rainbow Presenter) Category:Learn to Read and Write with Rosie and Jim Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Thames Television